


Ты приходишь ко мне во снах

by Rassda



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Translation, Перевод, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первый сон Дерек видит в номере дешевого мотеля у границы Невады. Его одежда до сих пор пахнет дымом.<br/>Перевод фика "You're a Dream to Me", автор lady_ragnell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты приходишь ко мне во снах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're a Dream to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/514635) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> Бета: Nadalz

Первый сон Дерек видит в номере дешевого мотеля у границы Невады. Его одежда до сих пор пахнет дымом.

Это первое воспоминание о том, что он вообще спит, с того момента, как его вызвали с урока (сначала зашли к Лоре, он услышал их через коридор, сдержанный, запинающийся голос: «Лора, мы не могли бы поговорить с тобой в коридоре, пожалуйста? Возьми сумку, нам надо забрать твоего брата», — он уже знал, что что-то случилось), но Дерек понимает, что они уже спали. За вереницей разговоров с людьми, до которых ему не было дела и с которыми приходилось поддерживать разговор, за обеспечением всего необходимого, на что у них хватило денег, для дяди Питера в больнице, за похоронами, на которые они не пойдут, чтобы в полиции и школе поверили, что им есть, куда еще пойти, что где-то еще их ждут, прошло прилично времени. Так что Дерек точно спал, и Лора спала, но здесь, в мотеле, он впервые осознает, что спит.

Когда он заставляет себя закрыть глаза — фальшиво-спокойное дыхание Лоры не достаточно громкое, чтобы отвлечь его внимание от ссоры в соседнем номере, — Дерек думает, что ему приснятся кошмары. Он заслужил их, он заслужил кошмары до конца жизни. Вместо этого во сне к нему приходит стойкое ощущение, что где-то там, где ему пока не видно, есть человек, и его жизненно необходимо увидеть, потом на Дерека опускается лавина чьих-то эмоций, слишком ярких, как если бы он учуял их или услышал. Беспокойство, тревога, нежелание привлекать к себе чужое внимание, все сразу — и это неприятное ощущение, но оно чье-то, поэтому Дерек держится за него, сколько может, прислушиваясь к странному сердцебиению, связывающему все эмоции воедино, частому и слегка сбивчивому.

Дерека будят крики Лоры: ее глаза вспыхивают красным, как раньше у их отца.

Спустя какое-то время он забывает про этот сон.

*

Иногда Дереку снятся кошмары. Ему снятся огонь и крики, и картины того, что, по словам полиции и подсказкам собственных инстинктов, превратило его семью в то, чем они стали. Лоре тоже снятся кошмары, в сто раз страшнее из-за по-новому обостренных, пока не прирученных чувств. Бывают сны гораздо коварнее, несколько недель или месяцев назад он бы сказал, что это приятные сны: о Кейт Арджент, о ее улыбке, о том, как она восхищалась его фигурой пловца, о ее раскиданных по подушке волосах, о том, как она брала его член в рот и как пальцы впивались в бедра, оставляя синяки быстрее, чем они успевали исцеляться. Он не рассказывает Лоре об этих снах. Не может.

Однако чем дальше они уезжают от Бикон Хиллс, тем чаще ему снятся другие сны, которые Дерек не может объяснить или вспомнить на утро. В них всегда есть кто-то, кто-то вне поля зрения, и человеческое сердце, стучащее фоном, и густой поток чужих эмоций, стремительные изменения настроения, из-за которых Дерек решает, что это, скорее всего, ребенок, если вообще это кто-то реальный. Вообще он особо не думает об этом сне, все уходит на то, чтобы не падать духом самому — и, когда они едут вперед — поддержать Лору.

Пока они едут на восток, в направлении Миннесоты, где дружественная стая готова предоставить им убежище, и петляют, чтобы запутать следы, Дерек почти все время за рулем. Лора — неопытная альфа, у которой в стае только одна бета, и с каждым днем ей все труднее и труднее оставаться человеком или не поддаваться инстинктам. Дереку безумно хочется оказаться подальше от нее, может, даже сбежать от Лоры на какое-то время, но он отвечает перед ней, как когда-то перед стаей, которой лишился — особенно если вспомнить, что это произошло по его вине.

Новая стая принимает их радушно, но всем понятно, что их пребывание тут временно: Лора стала альфой, а альфы редко подолгу уживаются друг с другом. Однако ее учат быть альфой, по ускоренной программе, которую она только-только начинала постигать вместе с отцом.

— Тебе надо заниматься вместе со мной, — говорит она в начале, когда сталкивается с чем-то новым, чем-то, что воспринимается альфами совсем по-другому. — Ты второй в роду, и если со мной что-то случится, ты…

— И если с тобой что-то случится, я стану омегой, и мне это не поможет.

Лора порывается что-то ответить — порывается сказать: «Черт тебя дери, ты не должен сдаваться», Дерек почти чует эти слова на ее коже, — но потом качает головой, отводя взгляд.

— Я никуда не уйду, Дерек. Мы — это все, что осталось, не считая дяди Питера, и мы… найдем территорию, когда-нибудь. — Она проводит рукой по лицу, и выражение гнева сменяется уже привычной грустью, которая так не идет той сестре Дерека, которую он знал раньше. — Создадим новую стаю.

Дерек знает, что бывают стаи не по кровному родству, как и бывают потомственные оборотни, которые не уживаются в своих стаях, и укушенные оборотни, которых тщательно выбирали для укуса, но сама эта мысль ему отвратительна. Хватит и того, что свою стаю он уже предал. Дерек не уверен, что заслуживает еще одну. Но Лора — другое дело, поэтому он молчит, просто кивает и отпускает ее на тренировку, а сам проводит очередной день в лесу. Дереку хочется бежать отсюда, не разбирая дороги, и никогда не возвращаться.

*

Проходит шесть месяцев. Дерек полудремлет, и на него накатывает ощущение такого горя, что сначала он думает, что это один из его кошмаров.

Через секунду приходит понимание, что это не его эмоции, дикие, отчаянные и опустошенные, и частое сердцебиение. Чей-то мир рушится, и на этот раз это не его мир. Кто бы это ни был (а это всегда один и тот же человек, но Дереку это ничего не говорит. Он не знает, знакомы ли они вообще, но у него такое чувство, что он просто обязан узнать, кто это), он одинок или чувствует себя одиноким, и впервые Дерек пытается дотянуться, отодвинуть в сторону тот мысленный заслон, через который может только наблюдать, но который не дает ему выдать свое присутствие. Он не сможет помощь, Дерек никому не может помочь, но человек, который так чувствует, не должен оставаться один. Даже у Дерека была рядом Лора.

У него не получается пробиться, но все равно он пытается изо всех сил, не утешить или помочь, просто крикнуть: — «Я здесь, я здесь!», — и просыпается, чувствуя руку Лоры на своем плече и глядя в ее распахнутые глаза.

— Дерек?

— Кошмар. — Чужой, но теперь и его тоже. Дерек понятия не имеет, почему, когда спит, оказывается в чьей-то голове, но он обязан помочь, даже теперь, когда стало ясно, что помочь он не может. Он чувствует себя проигравшим.

— Ты обычно не кричишь во сне, если у тебя кошмары.

Никто не приходит к ним в комнату, не колотит в дверь. Однажды в детстве, после очередной маминой истории, Дереку приснился кошмар. Он сам еще не понял, что проснулся, а к нему в комнату ворвались уже все домашние. Сейчас Дереку почти так же одиноко, как и человеку во сне, хотя Лора находится рядом.

— Мне снился не пожар.

— Расскажи.

Он отворачивается, качая головой. Нет особых причин скрывать от нее этот сон: он не про Кейт Арджент или про то, как он убил свою семью, практически своими руками поднеся первую зажженную спичку, — но Дерек не знает, как объяснить происходящее и не показаться сумасшедшим.

— Дерек, расскажи. Что за кошмар?

Дерек вздыхает.

— Ничего особенного. Просто… иногда, после пожара, мне снятся сны, где я чувствую, что чувствует какой-то человек, слышу чужое сердцебиение. Я не знаю, кто это, но сегодня этот человек был сильно расстроен. Понятия не имею, что это за сны, не хотел тебя волновать.

Лора бледнеет.

— Это наверняка важно. Надо было сразу мне сказать… И чьи чувства ты ощущаешь?

— Я не знаю. Знал бы, сказал.

— Ты все равно должен был мне рассказать. У тебя нет права скрывать от меня такое, я твоя альфа, и я требую…

Она замолкает сама, и Дерек почти готов поблагодарить ее за это.

— Да, — говорит он, стоит ему отдышаться. — Ты моя альфа.

— Я твоя сестра. — Это максимально близко к извинению, если он его вообще заслуживает. — И тебе надо было все мне рассказать. Поговорим утром.

Простая формальность. Они живут вместе со стаей Миннесоты, так что те услышат каждое слово из их разговора.

— Ты можешь мне все рассказать, — шепчет она. — Все что угодно, всегда, это ничего не изменит, понятно? Ты всегда будешь моим братом, и я никогда не стану любить тебя меньше.

Если бы Дерек поверил ее словам, наверное, они принесли бы ему утешение.

*

— Нам нужно вернуться в Бикон Хиллс.

Ее слова звучат глухо, словно ей приходится сглотнуть ту же желчь на языке, которую ощущает Дерек при мысли о том, чтобы вернуться туда, где все пропиталось запахами пепла и сгоревшей плоти. Дерек поднимает глаза от удочки, сегодня он придумал себе занятие в виде рыбалки, чтобы только волки Миннесоты не беспокоили его.

— Нет.

— Ты не понимаешь. — Она присаживается рядом на корточки. Ее глаза покраснели, но не от обращения, а от сдерживаемых слез. — Я расспрашивала тебя о твоих снах, и… Боже, Дерек, это твоя пара. Ты никогда не рассказывал мне… В последнее время ты пах кем-то чужим, и ты никогда не рассказывал мне, как все закончилось. Ты бросил свою пару ради меня?

Дерек отчаянно качает головой, его мутит при мысли, что Кейт может оказаться его парой, хотя он мечтал об этом, как дурак, все то время, пока Кейт водила его за нос.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты. Причем тут пара и мои сны?

— Если… после того как пара какое-то время проводит вместе, если их разлучить, им часто снятся сны друг о друге. Таким образом они поддерживают связь, так даже можно отыскать волка, оказавшегося в беде. — Лора хочет к нему прикоснуться, но Дерек отшатывается. — Ты не знал?

Сердцебиение и эмоции Кейт совсем другие, не похожие на те, что приходят Дереку во сне. Он с облегчением выдыхает, но потом снова застывает, осознавая, что его пара, кто-то предназначенный ему, живет в Бикон Хиллс и был с ним рядом все это время.

— Нет. Я ее не знаю. Я не встречался с ней до отъезда, тогда бы я узнал ее по сердцебиению. И разве я бы не признал пару при встрече?

— Может, признал бы, может, нет. Никто толком не знает, как это происходит. — Она устраивается чуть в отдалении, и у нее на лице тихая надежда, что Дерек в конечном счете должен уступить. Она впервые с пожара и взваленной на ее плечи ноши альфы похожа сама на себя, но Дерек не может сделать то, чего она просит. — Нам надо вернуться. Ты найдешь ее и… ну, это, скорее всего, человек, но вы познакомитесь, и мы снова станем стаей, и если она захочет, через какое-то время я подарю ей укус. Мы снова станем семьей.

Дерек позволяет этой картине увлечь себя: у него семья, небольшая, но его: сестра и пара (хотя его пара кажется слишком маленькой, младше него, слишком маленькой, чтобы подойти для укуса или спаривания, и Дереку становится противно) и через какое-то время еще несколько новых членов стаи, но… Бикон Хиллс, и тут же всплывают воспоминания о его прежней семье и постоянное, ужасающее напоминание, что это его вина. Смутной перспективы обрести пару, кого-то, ему предназначенного, кого-то, к кому его волк стремится настолько, что хотя они никогда даже не пересекались взглядами, он слышит ее сердцебиение через километры, этого малого шанса недостаточно, чтобы заглушить боль вины.

— Нет.

— Почему? Ты волнуешься? — улыбка Лоры вымученная, и это тоже его вина: теперь она не улыбается так же легко и насмешливо, как раньше. — Я бы все отдала за такую связь, Дерек. И никогда не увезла бы тебя от нее. Особенно зная, что ты можешь ее утешить.

Все в этом предложении настолько неправильно, что какое-то время слова просто не доходят до Дерека. Он скрипит зубами, напоминая себе, что Лора заслуживает собственную пару, стаю и новое начало, не отягощенное воспоминаниями. В конечном итоге, чье-то призрачное присутствие и сердцебиение не должны этому помешать.

— Я не могу. Я не смогу вернуться, пока рано. Может, вообще никогда не смогу. Если моя пара человек, она никогда не узнает, чего лишилась.

Лора не давит, но непосильная ноша снова опускается на ее плечи, уничтожая ее приподнятое настроение.

— Если ты когда-нибудь передумаешь, просто скажи, и мы вернемся.

*

Через две недели они уезжают из Миннесоты и едут на восток.

Лора уверенней в себе, теперь каждая секунда не грозит обернуться для нее потерей контроля, и больше времени, чем Дереку хотелось бы, она проводит, беспокоясь о нем. Лора разрешает ему выбирать музыку в пути, иногда даже маршрут, ведь он все равно не приведет ее домой.

Она поднимает тему о возвращении в Бикон Хиллс только каждое следующее утро, когда ему снятся его сны. Они короткие, может, потому что в жизни у его пары что-то произошло (слово «пара» по-прежнему кажется ему чужеродным, вызывая злость, чувство вины и сладостного предвкушения, которые ускоряют пульс каждый раз, когда он думает о ней) или потому что они уезжают все дальше, и плохие. Все те месяцы, пока они бесцельно едут по Среднему Западу, а потом вглубь юга страны, Дерек часто просыпается с привкусом чужого горя и отчаяния на языке, надоедливого и непутевого, потому что он никак не может помочь.

— Мы можем вернуться, — наутро после каждого сна говорит Лора. Она всегда знает, когда ему снятся эти сны, хотя он больше не кричит. Теперь, когда она понимает, на что обращать внимание, она распознает их безошибочно. — Ты можешь ей помочь. Я говорю тебе, мы можем вернуться.

Дерек, со всей уверенностью подростка, которому семнадцать, знает, что не вернется в Бикон Хиллс.

— Я никому не могу помочь, — отвечает он ей каждый раз, доставая карту и рассматривая, куда дорога занесет их дальше.

*

Миссури, Теннесси, Джорджия, Северная и Южная Каролина — на каждом месте Лора старается задержаться, обжиться, перестать убегать, хотя Дереку хочется бежать до конца жизни. Лора не забывает, что они оба так и не закончили школу в Теннесси, и в свободное время занимается с Дереком, чтобы вдвоем сдать экзамены заочно. Они задерживаются подольше в Джорджии, чтобы устроиться на пару подработок. Лора обычно работает официанткой, просматривая информационные брошюры колледжей между заказами. Дерек подрабатывает, если находится место, где не обращают внимания на то, что ему пока нет восемнадцати и у него нет образования. Дерек учится менять масло, чинить амбар, ухаживать за урожаем четырех сортов, но чаще моет посуду в ресторане, куда устраивается Лора.

Они почти не ссорятся. Раньше, когда рядом была стая, они постоянно сцеплялись не на шутку. Начинала первой Лора, пытаясь задеть брата, но сейчас, когда они все, что осталось друг у друга, Дерек и Лора предпочитают остановиться до того, как родится ссора, пусть иногда напряженность между ними не исчезает по несколько дней. По-настоящему в первый раз они ссорятся в Южной Каролине, когда Лора говорит, что им пора сдавать экзамены, и не принимает «нет» в качестве ответа, неважно, сколько раз Дерек повторяет:

— Мне все равно, мне это не нужно!

Рука с выпущенными когтями оказывается на горле Дерека быстрее, чем оба это осознают, и глаза Лоры горят красным.

— Мне плевать. Так поступила бы мама, а значит, мы сдадим экзамены!

Они не разговаривают три дня, даже не огрызаются друг на друга, но Дерек идет на экзамен и сдает его. Он всегда учился хорошо — лучше Лоры, чем постоянно дразнил ее, тогда, в другой жизни. Там его окружали люди, до которых ему не было дела, пока не произошла встреча в бассейне…

Но ему не стоит думать об этом.

Время проходит и для его пары, притупляя горе, отчаяние и одиночество. Не до конца, и Дерек знает, что она чувствует — это роднит его с парой в первую очередь, но он отбрасывает эту мысль до того, как она пустит корни. Каждое утро, пробуждаясь ото сна, он мысленно твердит, как мантру: — «Найди себе человека, найди кого-нибудь не такого, как я», — и, наверное, она работает, потому что сны все реже, сначала пару раз в неделю, потом раз в неделю и наконец раз в месяц.

Через две недели после того как Дерек удачно сдает экзамены, что Лора празднует, снова становясь у руля их жизни и разворачивая их путь на север, он просыпается, беспорядочно вскидывая бедра вверх, пока чужое возбуждение подогревает его собственные ощущения. Он ужасается вспышке ревности, но потом вспоминает, что его пара во сне была одна.

На следующее утро Лора предлагает вернуться в Бикон Хиллс с такой хитрой улыбкой, неудачно выбрав время, когда он за рулем отцовского камаро, что Дерек чуть не сворачивает с дороги.

*

Свой путь, словно клише из фильмов, они заканчивают в Нью-Йорке. В городе живут несколько стай, ни одна из них никогда не имела дел со стаей Хейлов, так что несколько полнолуний Дерек и Лора кочуют между стаями, бегают с ними под луной, а потом снова отдаляются, оставаясь вдвоем. Нью-Йорк скрывает их в одночасье.

Лора поступает в колледж на кулинара. Дерек и не знал, что она любит готовить и готовит что-то еще, помимо простых блюд. Лора снова похожа на ту сестру, которую он помнит, больше уверена в себе, и Дерек чувствует себя преданным, но потом понимает, что прошло уже два года и у Лоры есть полное право строить свою жизнь, даже если это не получается у него.

Однако что-то он должен сделать. Пусть Дерек и не заслуживает ничего хорошего в жизни, у него есть обязанности перед Лорой, поэтому вместо того чтобы затеряться в городе, Дерек устраивается на практику в автомастерскую, стараясь не замечать счастливый взгляд сестры. По вечерам он также работает барменом в месте, где не задают слишком много вопросов о его возрасте или почему три дня в месяц он не появляется на работе.

Особой необходимости работать у них нет: на их счета поступили многочисленные страховые выплаты после смерти родственников, — но это кровавые деньги, и не только Дерек не хочет их трогать. Он знает, что Лора регулярно перечисляет деньги в больницу, где лежит дядя Питер, но без лишней необходимости она не прикасается к этим деньгам.

Теперь Дереку снятся сны о паре, только когда она испытывает какие-либо сильные эмоции: возбуждение, одиночество, беспокойство. Отчаяние вымерло за несколько лет, как и острота горя, но Дерек чувствует, что его пара обычно максимум что довольна. Это еще один пункт, который их объединяет, признает Дерек, но различие в том, что он это заслужил, а, несмотря на то, что в самом начале сквозь горе прорезалось смутное и растерянное чувство вины, его пара — нет.

*

Дерек догадывается, что Лора хочет расширить стаю, но данная тема не всплывает до тех пор, пока три ночи подряд Лора не приходит, пропахнув чужим волком. Не сексом, даже не заинтересованностью, просто как будто они проводят время вместе.

— Кто это? — спрашивает он, когда Лора перешагивает порог, пропахнув волком, после поздней смены в ресторане, где она работает поваром.

— Омега, ее не приняла пара в Луизиане, и она приехала сюда, — Лора пожимает плечами. — Я не знаю, поладим ли мы, но она лучший кандидат, который мне пока встречался.

— Я должен познакомиться с ней, — говорит Дерек, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало обыденно. Это не поможет, Лора наверняка понимает, что он недоверчиво относится к идее принять кого-то в стаю, но ради Лоры он готов попробовать.

— Конечно.

Так что на следующий вечер Лора приводит омегу к ним в гости. Это милая, немного скованная девушка, на несколько лет младше Лоры, и Дерек изо всех сил старается вести себя дружелюбно, но что-то в Дереке отпугивает ее от любых его попыток поддержать разговор или прикоснуться к ней. С того вечера Лора больше о ней не заговаривает и никогда ей снова не пахнет.

Эта девушка, может, и оказывается первой кандидатурой на вступление в стаю, но далеко не последней. Такое ощущение, что Лора разыскивает каждую омегу в городе и пытается с ними познакомиться. Некоторых она даже не приводит домой, остальных Дерек, как может, старается удержать рядом с ними, хотя от его приятных манер остались одни воспоминания. Некоторые омеги переживают первую встречу с Дереком, даже, кажется, он им нравится, но так или иначе либо они, либо Лора в конечном итоге решают не объединяться.

Иногда, с еще большей осторожностью, Лора приманивает в стаю людей, с работы или тех, кого встречает, гуляя по городу, или тех, кто настолько отчаянно страдает от одиночества, что пропах им насквозь. Общаясь с ними, Дерек старается еще больше, но у него не получается доверять им: любой может оказаться охотником, из клана Арджентов или любого другого — и Дерек переживает, что это заметно. Он знает, что Лора догадывается о его страхах, потому что бросает на него удивленные взгляды, когда он ведет себя с людьми настороженно, а должно быть ровно наоборот. Про оборотней и укус они рассказывают только двоим, и оба сбегают от них, не поверив и испугавшись.

В это же время Лора начинает наведываться в Бикон Хиллс раз в пару месяцев. Она не берет машину, просто каждый раз покупает билеты на самолет, и когда Дерек спрашивает, зачем она это делает, как может там находиться, она отвечает, что ей по-прежнему больно, но дядя Питер все еще часть их семьи и, если подтолкнуть его в верном направлении, он может в любой момент исцелиться. Хотел бы Дерек поверить в ее слова.

Лора по-прежнему зовет его с собой в Бикон Хиллс, когда ему снится его пара, но никогда не зовет с собой в больницу навестить дядю Питера. Дерек не знает почему. И если честно, не уверен, что хочет знать.

*

Только раз за все те годы, которые он проводит вдали от Бикон Хиллс, у Дерека возникает чувство, что его пара знает о его существовании.

Это точно ночь и точно сон, почти пять лет прошло с пожара. Его пара вымоталась, устала и нервничает, сердце бьется достаточно быстро, чтобы не подпускать сон, но не так быстро, чтобы накатила волна сжимающего внутренности страха, как это иногда бывает. Моментами проскакивает ленивая искорка возбуждения, как будто она трогает себя, потому что ей не заснуть, а заняться больше нечем, и Дерек подумывает присоединиться. Он неторопливо смакует эту мысль, перед тем как окончательно отринуть, потому что так он вмешается в ее жизнь еще больше, чем просто подсматривая эмоции во сне.

Каким-то образом, пока он так лежит, настроение вдруг меняется, накатывает слепая веселость, а потом чувство так отчетливо, что Дереку кажется, он слышит мысли своей пары: «Если ты тут, сейчас самое время объявиться».

«Я здесь, если это так важно», — отвечает Дерек, не успевая себя остановить.

Проскальзывает удивление, потом какая-то встряска, и сон обрывается.

Лора как раз в отъезде в Бикон Хиллсе, чему Дерек рад, потому что если бы она предложила сейчас ему вернуться, он, скорее всего, согласился бы, а худшего нельзя и представить.

*

Омегу зовут Шон, и он заходит дальше всех на пути к вступлению в их стаю. Лоре он нравится, настолько, что ее запах меняется, а Дереку не хочется ее отпускать: за эти шесть лет он привык, что они только вдвоем. Хотя Шон ему тоже нравится, он — единственное, от чего Лора улыбается так же счастливо, как в восемнадцать, так что Дерек сделает все, чтобы Шон почувствовал себя как дома.

Шон не против того, что Дерек тихий, замкнутый и раздражительный, не напрягается от того, что их стаю убили охотники. Он приглашает Лору на ужин, и они проводят вместе полнолуние, пока Дерек бегает один. Дерек уже понимает, к чему все идет.

Но внезапно Лоре приходит смска, прочитав которую она бледнеет и собирается в Бикон Хиллс без предупреждения или какого-либо объяснения с ним и с Шоном. Наутро по прибытии она звонит Дереку, расстроенная и растерянная в то же время:

— Мы были вместе… когда я вернусь, Дерек, мы примем его в стаю, хорошо? Он… я рассказала ему о ней, здесь. Он сказал, когда ты будешь готов, он вернется вместе с нами сюда.

Тогда он говорит с Лорой в последний раз. Через несколько дней Дерек чувствует, как рвется натянутая нить, и понимает, с той же ясностью, как и шесть лет назад, когда умирала его семья, что теперь он такой же омега, как и Шон.

Шону не надо звонить, Дерек знает это по преданиям и из личного опыта. Если они достаточно побыли вместе, наверняка последние дни Лоры Шон разделил во снах, и если бы он узнал что-то важное, наверняка позвонил бы Дереку. Без малейшего чувства вины Дерек собирает пару сумок и уезжает в ночь, оставляя Нью-Йорк позади и не предупредив никого на обеих работах. Через двое бессонных суток он оказывается в Бикон Хиллс.

С этого момента все летит в тартарары.

*

Умом Дерек понимает, что все то время, пока он пытается отомстить убийце сестры и узнать, кто новый альфа в Бикон Хиллс, его пара где-то рядом. Теперь, когда он рядом, сны прекращаются, но Дерек едва ли это замечает. Дереку кажется, что ему снова шестнадцать, беспомощность, бессильная злость и жажда отмщения — вот все, что ему осталось в качестве якоря. Тончайшая связь с альфой, который убил его сестру, сейчас самое близкое подобие стаи, которое у него есть.

Проходит несколько недель, и у него появляется помощь, хотя это и наихудшие союзники, которых только можно пожелать. Скотт и его неприятие укуса, а также увлечение девчонкой, хоть и не похожей внешне на свою тетю, но одного ее запаха хватает, чтобы Дерек был готов пренебречь полезностью Скотта, чья связь с бешеным альфой, убившим Лору, даже крепче, чем у него. Стайлз, на которого Дерек сперва не обращает внимания, но потом у Стайлза оказывается занесенная над его рукой пила, и хоть от того разит паникой, хватка остается тверда. Таков их странный альянс, где эти двое никак не заинтересованы помочь Дереку. И если Дереку и казалось, что после пожара он остался один, то сейчас это чувство в сто раз острее.

Когда когти альфы пропарывают его грудь у здания школы, его пара единственный раз дает о себе знать. Он чувствует удар под дых, приходит мысль: «Я сейчас умру», — которая приносит с собой облегчение, а потом… вспышка чьего-то страха-паники-беспокойства-неверия, и это последнее, что он чувствует перед тем, как без сознания упасть на асфальт. Когда Дерек приходит в себя, ему явно не до этого, поэтому он мысленно откладывает тот случай в сторону, сосредотачиваясь на ярости, на проблемах с полицией и том, как заставить Скотта и Стайлза ему помогать.

Они спасают друг друга от смерти бессчетное количество раз, о чем Дерек жалеет, потому что такой долг он просто обязан будет вернуть. Стайлз умудряется помочь Дереку даже больше, чем Скотт, и Дереку это неприятней вдвойне. Ему неприятно, что теперь он должник человека, хоть и такого полезного и никак не связанного с охотниками, как Стайлз.

Когда оказывается, что бешеный альфа, убивший Лору, это дядя Питер, последний оплот семьи и стаи, Дерек даже не удивляется. Он сражается, давая Стайлзу возможность убежать. Такой поворот ощущается как предательство, удар в спину, он сметает его якорь, пока Дерек продолжает сражаться со своим дядей — своим дядей — ради Стайлза, ради того, чтобы человек, его ненавидящий и не являющийся частью стаи, оказался в безопасности.

В конечном итоге Дерек подчиняется обстоятельствам, потому что знает, он не протянет долго, как омега, в Бикон Хиллс, и единственное, что останавливает его от того, чтобы не сбежать обратно в Нью-Йорк и не затеряться там в толпе, это мысль об отмщении за Лору. Он и Питер усилят возможности друг друга, став стаей, а потом Дерек найдет способ взять верх и забрать то, что и не должно было достаться Питеру.

Но возвращается Кейт Арджент, и она всегда, всегда рушит его планы, пробивает любую его защиту. Она берет его в плен, пытает (и опять же, разве это не облегчение? С физической болью он может справиться, по крайней мере, он ее заслуживает за то, что поверил Кейт в первый раз), а когда его наконец освобождают, он оказывается затянут в центр битвы. Дереку приходится смириться с тем, что война продолжается и без него и надо быть готовым держать удар, времени подкорректировать свой план нет.

Он побеждает, если это можно назвать победой. Они побеждают, и сила альфы бежит по венам, пока наконец его не начинает потряхивать. От людей рядом исходят запахи, которые он едва распознает из-за новой силы и возможностей. Он чувствует предательство Скотта (блеклая тень, а не эмоция, потому что Дерек очень хорошо изучил предательство с обеих сторон, и предательство Скотта ничто в сравнении). За Дереком тянется длинный шлейф долгов, которые когда-нибудь придется отдавать, но он не запишет туда то, что его дядю убьет неопытная бета), настороженность Арджент и, под запахами больницы и уходящей паники, какой-то незнакомый запах на Стайлзе.

И поверх всего этого, безошибочно и четко, как никогда, Дерек чувствует свою пару. Не сердцебиение, не эмоции, просто уверенность, что они рядом друг с другом, и, если Дерек захочет, он дойдет по следу до конца и отыщет ее. Еще рано, он подождет, но этот след от него никуда не денется.

*

Бикон Хиллс становится полем нескончаемой битвы, за последние несколько полнолуний звание альфы переходит несколько раз из рук в руки, и Дерек знает, что это привлечет стаю альф в город. Разлад всегда их привлекает, и Дереку нужно быть готовым. Ему нужна стая, а не просто одна строптивая бета Скотт.

Он кусает Джексона, потому что тот просит об укусе, а еще потому, что опьянен собственной силой и не задумывается о последствиях, и, когда укус не принимается, чувствует почти радость.

Следующие кандидатуры он обдумывает более тщательно: Айзек, которому стая сможет заменить отца, тот его не заслуживает. Айзек будет верен Дереку, если Дерек сможет заслужить эту верность. Бойд, чья спокойная твердость напоминает Дереку о Шоне и двоюродном брате, которого он любил. Бойд станет вторым ценным членом стаи, если научится контролю. Дерек подумывает о Стайлзе, это очевидный вариант, тот уже знает об оборотнях и был полезен много раз, хоть и не по своей охоте, но преданность Стайлза он пока не завоевал. Тот не станет доверять слепо, да и Дерек не сможет ему доверять, пока Стайлз ставит Скотта важнее остальной стаи. А Эрика…

Дерек обращает Эрику, потому что думает, что она его пара. Существуют и еще причины, но когда он складывает все куски пазла вместе, он решает попытаться: может, ее припадки как раз означают вспышки ослепляющей паники и ускорившегося сердцебиения из его снов. Он понятия не имеет, каким образом его новое мироощущение, которое обязано указывать на пару, как компас указывает на север, должно проявить себя в присутствии пары, но Эрика подходит: нужный возраст и подходящее объяснение плохим снам и вечному одиночеству.

Он ошибается, но Эрика находит общий язык с Айзеком, а чуть позже с Бойдом, она также может помочь приманить Скотта в стаю, поэтому он подсылает Эрику к нему, заглушая чувство вины. Голос, очень похожий на голос Лоры, твердит, что альфа не должен так использовать своих бет, не тогда, когда они только-только обращены и еще не встали на ноги.

Дерек все равно не знает, что еще сделать. До прихода стаи альф ему надо стать как никогда сильным, чтобы защищать Бикон Хиллс, как ранее этот город защищала стая Хейлов. Он старается изо всех сил, понимая каждую секунду, что у него толком ничего не выходит. Ему нужно было поступить так же, как Лора: сбежать в Миннесоту в ту же минуту, как он стал альфой, — но Дереку не удается обдумать это решение всерьез, как начинаются проблемы с канимой.

*

Переломный момент в жизни Дерека, как он решит потом, когда у него будет на это время, наступит в бассейне старшей школы.

Какое-то время школа была его убежищем, где он мог быть самим собой и никто не следил за тем, что он слишком быстрый или слишком сильный. Здесь он мог встречаться с Кейт Арджент, и это место маскировало ее запах, так что семья не задавала вопросов. Однако впоследствии школа стала воплощением его глупости и слабости, и он был бы рад никогда сюда не возвращаться.

Однако именно тут удается подкараулить Стайлза, чтобы расспросить о том, что тот видел, и узнать, прав ли Дерек в своих подозрениях, как вдруг монстр из кошмаров объявляется в школе, Эрика непонятно где, и Дерек приказывает Стайлзу бежать, надеясь, что тот спасется, а потом… потом он тонет, не умирает в огне, как он всегда представлял, а тонет, и, в конечном счете, это даже как-то логично.

А потом возвращается Стайлз.

Два часа, пока Дерек абсолютно беспомощен, к его спине теплой грудью прижимается Стайлз. Дерек притворяется, что не слышит, как у Стайлза скачет сердцебиение и дыхание, пока он пытается удержать их обоих на плаву. Стайлз впервые такой тихий, не считая пары реплик, когда он предупреждает, что ему нужно поменять позу. Оба чувствуют, что Стайлз устал, но Дерек молчит. Стайлз поднимает это тему сам, добившись только того, что сеет панику, и напоминает, что их единственный шанс на спасение, если они продержатся, это Дерек. А потом им снова не нужно доверять друг другу.

Однако нечто из сказанного Дереком оказывается неправильным. Ему плохо видно лицо Стайлза, но Дерек чувствует сквозь запах хлорки, как что-то меняется в его настрое и сосредоточенности, слышит глубокий вдох, а затем Дерек снова тонет. На этот раз он находится под водой дольше. Он опускается на самое дно, пытаясь сделать вдох и двинуться, хотя и знает, что это бесполезно. Он здесь умрет, пока Стайлз приводит в исполнение очередной свой план, и как только Дерек смиряется с этой мыслью, в сознании снова появляется его пара, как будто он где-то далеко отсюда, спит. Дерек ловит сосредоточенность-беспокойство-злость, которых не узнает, и быстрое сердцебиение, двоящееся в голове и в ушах.

Какой-то миг Дерек думает, что это Эрика, что все-таки тогда он был прав, и что она отбилась от нападения и вернулась за ним, но потом его обхватывают руки Стайлза, поднимая наверх к глотку воздуха, и конечно же, твою мать, ну конечно же, два сердцебиения замедляются, и оба принадлежат Стайлзу.

Как, вероятно, и Дерек.

Конечно же, это Стайлз. Стайлз, который никогда не скрывает своей неприязни к Дереку, но никогда не оставляет его в беде. Стайлз, верный и умный, который никогда не позволяет своей человеческой натуре и еле контролируемому страху встать на пути собственных планов. Стайлз, который так искусно прячет под улыбкой отчаяние и одиночество, что если бы не сны, Дерек вряд ли бы что заметил. Скорее всего, до пожара они пересекались раз или два, не больше, но что-то зацепило его волка на года, и Дерек злится, потому что отлично понимает, что конкретно. Если бы он не был собой, если бы у него была другая жизнь, он бы был со Стайлзом.

Дерек мало что помнит о том, как закончился тот вечер, только свои сбивчивые объяснения и выражение на лице Стайлза, когда он произносит «выродок» и не имеет в виду оборотней.

*

Произошедшее ничего не меняет. Дерек не готов к отношениям с парой, и сейчас, когда он знает, кто его пара, это все равно ничего не меняет. И даже если бы Дерек был готов, он знает, что не нужен Стайлзу. Так что он возвращается к своей обычной жизни или тому, что называет обычной жизнью, сосредотачиваясь на поисках канимы и ее хозяина.

Однако в бассейне что-то произошло, некое неосознанное принятие их связи, потому что теперь Стайлз всегда в сознании Дерека, и его приглушенные эмоции везде следуют за Дереком. По прошествии нескольких дней он замечает, что когда чувства Cтайлза направлены на него, что-то по их связи обязательно прорвется и обратит на себя внимание. Дерек, может, и порадовался бы такому повороту, однако хотя Стайлз на удивление часто о нем думает, редко это что-то хорошее. Оба опять оказываются по разные стороны баррикад, поскольку Стайлз защищает от него Лидию, девушку, которая может оказаться канимой (зато теперь у Дерека место в первом ряду, хоть он его и не просил, в шоу, которое устраивает Стайлз из собственного преклонения перед ней), так что Дерек чувствует только злость и ненависть.

Жизнь между тем продолжается, а куда она денется. Дерек пытается удерживать под контролем бет, привлечь на свою сторону Скотта (он старается не думать о том, что этим он завоюет и верность Стайлза), решить дела с Джерардом Арджентом и канимой, а также не упустить то, что стая альф наверняка уже на пути в город. Зато теперь в его голове всегда присутствует Стайлз, он неуклонно становится все несчастнее, погружаясь в те же пучины отчаяния, которые Дерек помнит из первых снов. Это чувство не отпускает, отдает горечью на языке, но пока это не его дело и, может, его вообще не станет, неважно, что подразумевает связь. У Дерека хватает других проблем.

Дерек спотыкается, когда чувствует взрыв удивления пополам со злым торжеством, когда у Стайлза получается замкнуть круг из рябины, и еще раз, чувствуя его разочарование, когда круг приходится разбить, но никак не реагирует внешне. Стайлз повсюду, защищает стаю, как будто пытается доказать Дереку свою значимость, сам не понимая зачем, но Дерек не должен поддаваться.

Лидия — Дерек понимает, что обязан был заметить, что ею управляют, когда следил за ней, думая, что она канима — возвращает к жизни Питера, целого и невредимого, ухмыляющегося и такого неправильного. Эта ночь оборачивается кошмаром, пока Дерека вертит в круговороте событий, он старается не обращать внимания на узел в груди, которым свернулось отчаяние Стайлза, потом происходит нападение в полицейском участке, наконец встреча с хозяином канимы и очередная потеря контроля, Стайлз на нем и потом рядом с ним, когда они решают, что делать.

В Стайлзе, пока они там, чувствуется какое-то забавное смирение, направленное на Дерека и глубоко вплетенное в тот тесный клубок эмоций, который они оба образовали. Дерек хочет спросить о нем, но не может, и, в конце концов, это не важно. Когда появляется Скотт — опоздав, наверное, как и всегда, — Дерек приказывает ему забрать с собой Стайлза и, игнорируя вспышку удивления и теплоты, направленных в его сторону, идет спасать шерифа, исчезая из мыслей Стайлза.

Это последняя положительная эмоция, которая исходит от Стайлза, за долгое время. Такое долгое, что Дереку становится неуютно и неприятно в собственной шкуре, хотя он старается и не обращать внимания. Абсолютно все, даже то, что, как ожидает Дерек, должно было вызывать более позитивную реакцию, скрыто за серым туманом, поэтому Дерек отодвигает все в сторону. Это единственное, что он может сделать сейчас, когда его стая медленно распадается на части. Скотт спелся с Арджент, Айзек возвел Скотта в герои и поклоняется ему, Дерек теряет доверие Эрики и Бойда, несмотря на то, что Ардженты становятся даже еще опаснее, Эллисон теперь участвует в их делах, а Джексон под контролем Джерарда.

Когда Эрика и Бойд сбегают в стаю альф — нельзя и придумать худшее время для ее появления, — Дерек делает все возможное, чтобы заблокировать нежелательную связь между ним и Стайлзом, даже когда улавливает по ней физическую боль, и поступает так, как должен. Он сотрудничает с дядей, все еще не доверяя, но уже более уверено, ведь теперь Дерек альфа. В итоге он снова объединяет силы со Скоттом, подавляя усилием воли растущее недоверие, и как-то, каким-то невероятным образом все налаживается.

Дерек старательно не замечает боль Стайлза, когда любовь Лидии спасает Джексона от него самого и исправляет неправильный укус, вину и ответственность за который Дерек чувствовал все это время. Еще одно доказательство, что Стайлзу Дерек нужен не так сильно, как Дереку нужна его пара.

*

Решить дела со стаей альф оказывается проще, чем он думал (почти проще, ничего не дается Дереку просто так, не теперь).

Когда они покидают город, наступает временное перемирие. Крис Арджент в отсутствие своего отца чтит кодекс и, кажется, тому же учит дочь. Ничто не предвещает очередных неприятностей в стае Дерека или на его территории.

От его стаи, однако, остается разве что только название: потрепанное подобие стаи и напоминание о его провале как альфы. Все живы, но на этом все хорошее заканчивается. Питер продолжает наблюдать, как будто чего-то ждет — возможно, шанса избавиться от Дерека, как тогда от Лоры — хоть и притворяется, что старается стать полезным. Скотт по-прежнему не доверяет ему, даже когда Дерек проглатывает гордость и пытается стать ему примером. Джексон нестабилен, иногда он следует за Дереком по пятам, больше похожий на утенка, чем на щенка, а иногда не хочет иметь с ним ничего общего. Бойд, Эрика и Айзек стараются, но связь, которую он попытался установить между ними, была повреждена, когда пришла стая альф, и он не уверен, сможет ли ее что-то отладить. У него большая стая, как когда-то хотела Лора, но он не знает, что с ней делать.

Оказалось, что люди — и ему надо было сразу догадаться — это то, что держит стаю вместе. Лидия, хотя и отказывается оставаться в одной комнате наедине с Питером, требует всю информацию, которую они только могут ей предоставить, и, соединив ее с тем, чем согласны поделиться Ардженты, начинает ее обрабатывать и систематизировать, чтобы при необходимости она стала понятна и доступна в любой момент. Эллисон держится на расстоянии от остальной стаи, но она все время рядом, и теперь, когда Дерек приучает себя к мысли, что Эллисон не ее тетя, из нее выходит ценный союзник. Его волки уважают ее, хотя Эрика и Бойд по-прежнему старательно ее избегают, и Дерек решает, что с ней можно будет советоваться по поводу стратегии. Стайлз ведет себя потише, чуть крепче сжимает челюсти, но из всей стаи он последний, кто бы полез устраивать ссоры, и первый, кто готов выступить миротворцем, если они возникают. Иногда Дерек с горечью думает, что если бы эти трое руководили стаей, они бы справились без каких-либо проблем.

Сейчас, когда им не грозит постоянная опасность, Дерек не спеша изучает свою связь со Стайлом. Она по-прежнему односторонняя, но прочная, и Дерек не собирается вмешивать Дитона. Он учится использовать ее как якорь, теперь нечем подпитывать гнев, и на глазах крайне удивленной стаи он бесчисленное количество раз теряет контроль, пока наконец не находит баланс, и теперь он становится даже сильнее, чем раньше.

Дерек больше сосредотачивается на интенсивности самой связи, чем на эмоциях. Эмоции он приберегает для ночей, когда ему не уснуть, или они сами пробиваются, если Стайлз чувствует что-то особенно остро. Стайлз старается прийти в себя: сейчас он гораздо серьезнее, чем можно судить по его манере поведения, но ему гораздо лучше, чем тогда, когда Джексон был канимой, и беспокойство не покидало Стайлза ни на секунду. Чувство потери из-за Лидии притупляется, превращается в похожее на сожаление, а потом и вовсе растворяется в теплой волне эмоций, которые Стайлз испытывает к стае, и Дерек хоть и не признается, чувствует облегчение.

Дерек старается не обращать внимания на чувства, которые Стайлз испытывает по отношению к нему, но каждый раз это как выкрик, и Дереку слишком интересно, чтобы заставить себя не замечать их. Часто это раздражение и иногда настороженность, граничащая со страхом, но когда поступки Дерека перестают быть такими непредсказуемыми, со временем эти эмоции превращаются в ровное тепло, хоть и не совсем такое, как то чувство приязни, которое Стайлз испытывает к остальной стае.

Однажды ночью Дерек, сжимая зубы, переживает морок возбуждения Стайлза, отказываясь прикасаться к себе, как вдруг меняется со Стайлзом местами, и желание теперь направлено на него: — «Дерек». Оба кончают, оба слишком обескуражены, и Дерек не может смотреть Стайлзу в глаза несколько следующих дней.

*

После этого Дерек чаще ловит на себе взгляд Стайлза, в нем и любопытство, и легкая взволнованность, и сильная нервозность, и смирение. Дерек до сих пор не знает, как ему реагировать, может, ему стоит надеяться, что Стайлз найдет себе кого-то другого, но он старается чаще улыбаться и не затыкает Стайлза гораздо дольше, чем раньше, что только добавляет замешательство в вихрь из эмоций, но Дерек продолжает пытаться. Если он нравится Стайлзу, значит, у Дерека есть шанс.

Так или иначе, еще до того, как Дерек принимает решение, стоит или нет что-либо предпринимать, подворачивается случай, который решает за него. Лидия вместе с мамой отправляется на каникулы в гости к дальней родственнице в Нью-Йорк, и утром на второй день после того как она уезжает, Джексон прочищает горло за завтраком, на который стая старается собираться каждую субботу:

— М-м, Дерек, вчера мне снилась Лидия.

Стайлз тут же стонет:

— Чувак, я не хочу про это ничего знать.

Все смеются, но Дереку знакомы интонации, прозвучавшие в голосе Джексона, да и Питер тоже что-то наверняка заподозрит. Стоило этого ожидать — неважно, какие отношения между Скоттом и Эллисон, он скорее поверит, что Джексон и Лидия могут оказаться настоящей парой.

— О ней или с ней? — спрашивает он с нейтральной интонацией.

На лице Джексона проскальзывает облегчение, которое он тут же прячет, и за столом замолкают, поворачиваясь к Дереку.

— Я все время слышу ее сердцебиение и как будто чувствую то же, что и она. Кажется, у нее то же самое. У меня еще не было времени позвонить ей и спросить.

Питер открывает рот, чтобы начать объяснения, скорее всего решая, что Дерек не знает, что это такое, но тот его опережает.

— Иногда так случается, если пара оказывается друг от друга на большом расстоянии, особенно если связь уже признана, — осторожно отвечает он. И все равно все присутствующие словно поражены молнией. — С того времени, когда она тебя спасла, вы не удалялись друг от друга больше, чем на сто миль, так что я думаю, сейчас происходит именно это.

За столом тут же поднимается шум, все расспрашивают о новой стороне существования оборотней, о которой он раньше не упоминал, и наконец-то никто даже не жалуется (хотя Скотт и Эллисон оба расстроены, наверное, вспомнили, что Скотт ездил в Мексику к родственникам матери и ни одному из них не снились сны друг о друге). Дерек ощущает на себе пристальное внимание Стайлза, но ни разу не кидает взгляд на тот край стола.

— И что это значит для Лидии и меня? — спрашивает Джексон сквозь гомон.

— Между вами ничего не должно поменяться. Как только вы снова окажетесь вместе, станет все, как обычно. Насколько я знаю, есть способ научиться распознавать связь и чувствовать друг друга все время, но я не знаю, как это происходит. — Внимание Стайлза в этот момент бьет наотмашь, и Дерек еле сдерживается, чтобы не дрогнуть. — Питер может это знать.

Питер рад подвернувшейся возможности и до конца завтрака вещает о парах, об инициации, желании и силе этого желания. Дерек запоминает все сказанное и сам, обдумать на потом. Когда они все расходятся, Джексон кажется поспокойнее, почти сразу же доставая телефон, чтобы позвонить Лидии, а Стайлз по-прежнему сосредоточен на Дереке.

*

Стайлз снова приходит к нему, выждав семь часов, но он мог бы и вообще не уходить, потому что Дерек чувствует, как тот старается осмыслить услышанное на другом краю города.

— Итак, — тут же начинает он, заходя, — вся эта штука про пары? Какой неожиданный и захватывающий поворот.

Дерек вздыхает и жестом показывает Стайлзу присесть на диван. Он мог бы соврать, Стайлза сейчас можно легко обмануть, но тот никогда не простит его за это потом, если Дерек расскажет правду позже. Стайлз пока еще не знает свою роль в происходящем, но он быстро во всем разберется.

— Не такой уж и неожиданный. Волки создают пары на всю жизнь. Хотя я наверняка это уже говорил раньше.

— Про пары на всю жизнь — да. Про магическую связь во сне — сомневаюсь. — Стайлз вроде как грустнеет, или это больше похоже на разочарование. — Я более чем уверен, что Скотт и Эллисон еще поругаются на эту тему позже, просто чтоб ты имел в виду.

Дерек качает головой.

— Как сказал Питер, выбор есть. Просто у них всегда все шло неспокойно. — Это совсем не подходит под их связь со Стайлзом, но Дерек не уверен, что когда-нибудь у него появится правдоподобное объяснение тому, как все произошло. — Она все еще может появиться.

— Здорово. Скажи это Скотту. — Теперь беспокойство направлено на Дерека. — И ты, э, все так доступно объяснил. В смысле, не то чтобы ты не разбираешься во всем, что связано с альфами, но обычно получается, что кто-то другой находит нужную информацию. — Если дать ему время, Стайлз сам отыщет интересующий его ответ. Дерек не торопится, он ждет, когда наступит наиболее подходящий момент. — И я имею в виду, что, наверное, оборотни по рождению воспринимают это как само собой разумеющееся, поэтом об этом нигде не упоминается в книгах, но Питер начал рассказывать, как будто думал, что ты ничего не знаешь, и...

— Мои родители не успели ничего мне рассказать до гибели. Я узнал потом. — Дерек делает глубокий вздох и отстранено понимает, что боится. Постоянное присутствие Стайлза на периферии его сознания стало настолько привычным, что разрыв между ними причинит боль. Может, не с самого начала, но только связь между ними была единственным, что сохранилось с того времени, как он потерял семью, и он не хочет лишаться ее сейчас. Не хочет терять Стайлза. — Мне начали сниться сны через несколько дней после того, как мы с Лорой уехали из Бикон Хиллс.

В сознании сразу прокатывается волна яркого удивления-любопытства-беспокойства. Дерек старается не вздрогнуть.

— Это был кто-то отсюда? Чувак, тебе было шестнадцать, и у тебя уже были настолько серьезные отношения? Почему она не общается с...

Стайлз замолкает, и Дерек чует ужас, сочувствие к себе и сожаление, ему даже не надо их чувствовать. Он знает, что сейчас Стайлз разрывается между тем, чтобы спросить, была ли это Кейт Арджент или кто-то другой.

— Я не знаю, как у меня это произошло. Мы с Лорой так этого и не поняли, а потом мне не очень и хотелось в это вникать. У меня она всегда была односторонней, кроме одного раза. — Сочувствие возрастает, что нервирует Дерека. — Я узнал, кто это, только через несколько месяцев после того, как вернулся в Бикон Хиллс. Тогда все было слишком неспокойно, чтобы что-то предпринимать, и хотелось, чтобы все шло как должно быть. Я уже говорил, связь не что-то, поддающееся логике.

— Сейчас ты знаешь, кто это? — Дерек кивает. — И они до сих пор в Бикон Хиллс? — Он снова кивает, понимая, что только то, что Стайлз забывает добавить себя самого как значимую величину в это уравнение, останавливает его от разгадки всей головоломки. — И почему тогда ты не приводишь того, кто бы это ни был, на встречи стаи? Ты же у нас мастер по части преследования людей, пока им не понравишься, а эта вся ситу... Это же не мама Скотта, правда? Потому что тогда это будет супер неловко и, я думаю, у Скотта случится истерика.

Стайлз очень близок, Дерек это чувствует, но сам не делает этот последний шаг.

— Это не мама Скотта.

— Чувак, не то чтобы ты обязан отвечать, но, может, это я? Хотелось бы знать. — Дерек морщится, и вдруг на него обрушивается такая лавина осознания-шока-паники, что собственные эмоции уходят на второй план. — О боже мой. О боже мой! Дерек, у меня галлюцинации, правда? Я...

Дерек реагирует на импульс гнева, который прорывается сквозь все остальное:

— Я догадался, что это ты, только когда ты спас меня в бассейне.

Стайлз размахивает руками, представляя собой такую жгучую смесь из эмоций, что Дерек даже не пытается разобрать ее на составляющие.

— Это же было очень давно, Дерек! Уже сколько злодеев было с того раза, и ты ничего мне не рассказал? Это получается, ты во сне чувствовал все, что я чувствую, с того раза, как я... Черт возьми, ты же чувствовал, что я чувствую! О боже мой, это еще хуже, чем когда ты ошиваешься рядом и подозрительно выглядишь, или когда хватаешь за всякие места и отираешь мной стены.

Его гнев растет, и у Стайлза есть на это полное право. Дерек, как может, пытается объясниться:

— После бассейна не только во сне. Когда ты спас мне жизнь, я принял тебя как пару и теперь ощущаю тебя все время.

Теперь Стайлз краснеет от гнева и смущения.

— Это вторжение в частную жизнь! Почему Лидии и Джексону досталась продвинутая фишка и они могут чувствовать друг друга на расстоянии, а мне — эта односторонняя сталкерская... хрень?

— Если бы я мог ее заглушить, я так бы и поступил, — сквозь зубы цедит Дерек и закрывает глаза, чувствуя волну боли, а значит, он опять что-то сказал не так. — Потому что знаю, что это неправильно, что мы не в равных условиях, и еще потому, что ты подросток... Я думаю, после пожара моему волку нужна была еще какая-нибудь опора, помимо Лоры, и он выбрал тебя. Я не хотел на тебя давить, поэтому ничего не говорил. И я понимаю, что ты не выбрал бы меня сам, это еще одна причина, почему я ничего не говорил. Знаю, это не оправдание. Я... Извини.

В другое время Стайлз как-нибудь бы пошутил над тем, что Дерек извиняется и какое редкое это явление, но сейчас ему не до того:

— Черт. Черт!

Дерек не успевает больше ничего объяснить, потому что Стайлз вихрем проносится мимо и выбегает из дома Дерека. В его голове беспорядочный круговорот из эмоций, в котором столько злости и боли, что Дерек решает пойти к Дитону и выяснить о способах разорвать связь.

Он переживает вместе со Стайлзом каждую мучительную минуту, когда того скручивает в панической атаке в нескольких милях по дороге от его дома, когти, впиваясь в подушки, потрошат их до набивки.

*

В эту ночь Стайлз выстраивает стену. Дерек все равно ощущает его метания, но теперь они беззвучные, и Дерек снова один. Он не был один с бассейна — и настолько одиноко, наверное, он себя еще никогда не чувствовал. Дерек предпринимает несколько попыток передать свои эмоции, но ничего не получается, потому что проблема не в этом. Просто он каким-то образом нащупал связь, даже не зная о ней, а Стайлз пока нет, и может, у него это и не выйдет. Если бы все зависело от Дерека, Стайлз уже давно бы ощущал то же, что и он, еще с того момента, как присутствие Стайлза в голове перестало восприниматься, как поворот ножа в ране, а оказалось отдушиной. Он отправляет сообщение с извинениями — только это и остается — и ждет.

До полнолуния две недели, и, похоже, стая под выдуманными и не выдуманными предлогами избегает Дерека. Он подозревает, что по крайней мере Скотт узнал, что произошло, и, наверное, Лидия сама догадалась, так что теперь точно в курсе все. Судя по тому, как смотрит на него Питер за очередным ужином, где они притворяются, что остаются до сих пор семьей и стаей, тот тоже все знает, но, не в пример, никак не комментирует. Дереку не нравится, что это может означать.

Через два дня приходит сообщение от Стайлза, вслед за краткой вспышкой нервозности, которая прорывается сквозь возведенную преграду, и стена между ними опять становится глухой.

«Дитон сказал, что слышал о связях, похожих на нашу. Если мы хотим от нее избавиться, надо ее отвергнуть и захотеть этого по-настоящему».

Дерек пытается преодолеть стену, которую выстроил Стайлз, чтобы узнать, что тот чувствует по поводу отправленного в сообщении, но посещение Дитона, наверное, так того опустошило, что ничего не прощупывается. От этого накатывает такая глухота, связь между альфой и стаей едва закрывает те прорехи, которые Стайлзу удалось залатать за те несколько месяцев. Он уважает Стайлза и переживает за него достаточно, чтобы понимать, что не должен его ни к чему принуждать, но тут дело не в нежелании Дерека обрывать связь, а скорее в неспособности это сделать. С магией шутки плохи, чтобы ни думали Дитон и Стайлз, и Дерек не уверен, что его желания видеть Стайлза счастливым и свободным будет достаточно для того, чтобы разрушить связь, которую ему хочется сохранить.

«Можно попытаться», — отвечает он, когда пауза, по его ощущениям, и так затягивается.

По связи проносится что-то, что ему не удается разобрать, и ответ приходит тут же:

«Я еду».

На дорогу у Стайлза уходит минут пятнадцать, все это время Дерек сидит на диване, сжимая ладони в кулаки и убеждая себя отказаться от связи. Если поискать, возможно, для него найдется другая пара, но он не уверен, что ему нужен кто-то другой. Он утихомиривает инстинкты, которые подсказывают, что станет проще, если перекинуться, и идет на стук открывать дверь Стайлзу.

Стайлза потряхивает от энергии и волнения, но он не принимается, как обычно, болтать в ту же секунду, как заходит. Вместо этого он осматривается, как будто ждет, что появится кто-то еще.

Дерек прочищает горло.

— Я думаю, ты хочешь сделать это прямо сейчас.

Стайлз дергается.

— Всяко лучше, чем быть привязанными друг к другу, разве нет.

— Как нам от нее отказаться? — Дерек старается, чтобы голос казался ровным.

— Подвох в том, что связь должна быть равной с двух сторон. Дитон рассказал мне, как это сделать. Так что, ну там, спрячь все, что не хочешь, чтобы я почувствовал, и все такое.

Первой мыслью Дерека становится скрыть все чувства и побуждения по отношению к Стайлзу, он даже не врет себе, что тут дело в его благородстве или том, что он не хочет вызывать в Стайлзе чувство вины за разрыв связи. Потом приходит понимание, что если уж он мог месяцами — годами — подглядывать за самым сокровенным, Стайлз заслуживает того же.

— Давай.

Стайлз концентрируется, стена падает, и Дерек отводит взгляд, обнимая себя руками, но даже если Стайлз в его голове, он ничего не замечает. Когда Дерек снова смотрит на него, взгляд Стайлза устремлен на его переплетенные руки.

— Странно, правда? Когда в голове еще кто-то есть? Я не стал расспрашивать Джексона с Лидией. Вот кто отвратительно себя ведет с тех пор, как узнал про пары, кстати, а Скотт и Элиссон, наверное...

— Странно кажется сначала, да, а потом она приятна. Или это у меня так было. — Дерек не может смотреть Стайлзу в глаза, произнося это.

Стена между ними теперь окончательно разрушена, но он по-прежнему не распознает реакцию на свои слова, будь то боль или не боль вовсе.

— Хорошо, ладно, давай попробуем вот так, — говорит Стайлз, больше для себя, наверное, и затем все переворачивается. Словно до этого Дерек все время кружил вокруг Стайлза, а сейчас они кружат вместе. Раздается чей-то возглас, Дерек думает, что, может, даже его.

Даже если бы он и хотел, Дерек вряд ли смог бы сейчас запереть на ключ свои эмоции, слишком много сил уходит на то, чтобы привыкнуть к тому, как изменилась их связь. Однако Стайлз, со своей способностью приспосабливаться ко всему подобному, чувствует себя как рыба в воде. Полминуты он подвисает, ошеломленный и переполненный эмоциями, потом эти реакции сменяются на ошеломление, беспокойство и любопытство.

— Дай мне минуту, — выдавливает Дерек, — не получается сконцентрироваться на отторжении...

Он замолкает до того, как эмоции его выдадут, но Стайлз умен, в этом ему нельзя отказать, и Дерек понятия не имеет, что тот нащупывает, гуляя в его голове, но что бы это ни было, Стайлза это искренне потрясает.

— Ты не хочешь! — укоряет он, в то время как Дерек все еще пытается нащупать контроль.

Дерек отводит взгляд.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Если завершение нашей связи сделает тебя счастливым, для меня это достаточная мотивация. — Или он постарается себя в этом убедить.

На какое-то время воцаряется тишина, даже вихрь эмоций Стайлза замирает, как будто он слишком удивлен, чтобы думать.

— Ты не хочешь, — потерянно повторяет он.

Если бы он знал, как показать Стайлзу свои эмоции за последние несколько лет и, что важнее, за последний год и как они изменились, когда он вернулся в Бикон Хиллс, Дерек не сомневался бы ни минуту, но у него в распоряжении только слова и чувства, которые он переживает прямо сейчас, где боль, усталость и разочарование преобладают над всеми остальными.

— Ты хочешь. Так что мы ее разорвем.

— Нет, ладно, знаешь что? Пошло оно все к черту. — Дерек вскидывает в удивлении голову и чувствует, как Стайлз с трудом подбирает слова для пояснения. — В смысле, мне надоела твоя «мужественно не буду ничего объяснять» манера себя вести, потому что мне нужны объяснения, понятно? Мы пара друг для друга, это случается раз в жизни. Серьезно, я думал, что Дитон от счастья подарит нам блендер! Но так нельзя, нельзя навязывать ее насильно. А тебе навязывают ее насильно, сейчас, когда тебе нужна стая и...

— Стайлз, дыши, — Дерек чувствует, что на Стайлза накатывает паника.

Стайлз делает вздох и продолжает с того же места, где остановился, разыгрывая, как ему кажется, свой главный козырь:

— И я тебе не нравлюсь! В смысле, я часть стаи, но серьезно, ты так себя ведешь, будто я прокаженный.

Дереку нечего на это ответить, по крайней мере, чтобы ответ Стайлза устроил.

— Мне жаль.

— Здорово! Но это ничего не объясняет.

Дерек еле сдерживает рык. Он подавляет разочарование, подыскивая выход. Стайлз дает ему время на раздумья, хоть его нетерпение в голове у Дерека похоже на крик.

— Сосредоточься на мне, — говорит Дерек, когда решает, что наконец у него есть подходящее объяснение. — Как будто ты прислушиваешься, только на этот раз к нашей связи.

— Говоришь, как инструктор по йоге, — прискорбным голосом отвечает Стайлз, но Дерек чувствует, как восприятие Стайлза обостряется, а значит, он делает то, что Дерек просит.

Дерек глубоко вздыхает и утягивает их в запутанный узел из своих чувств к Стайлзу и тех, которые он вызывает. Он проверяет, что связь нацелена на него, и усилием воли концентрируется на той силе и чувстве покоя, которые дарил ему Стайлз, на возбуждении, сопровождаемом угрызениями совести, на заботе, раздражении и привязанности, настолько тесно переплетенных, что он не способен дать им всем вместе единое название. Сердце Стайлза бьется так, словно он бежит марафон, и Дерек отступает, вспоминая, как поэтапно меняют масло в машине, чтобы не утопить их обоих в своих эмоциях. Проходит, наверное, минуты полторы.

— Ты мне нравишься, — говорит очевидное Дерек, чтобы с чего-то продолжить их разговор.

— Я тебе нравлюсь... боже мой, Дерек, — от Стайлза искрит эмоциями: ужасом, шоком и, к удивлению Дерека, радостью, по крайней мере чувством, очень похожим на радость.

— Извини, — неуверенно начинает он. За прошедшие несколько недель он извиняется перед Стайлзом больше, чем за все эти годы. — Совсем недавно я не был ни к чему готов, а потом не знал, как сказать.

Стайлз смеется, но не счастливо, он все еще на грани паники, как бывает, когда Стайлз сталкивается с чем-то новым, что еще придется переварить и усвоить.

— Чем плохо «Эй, Стайлз, когда ты рядом, все небо в радугах и фейерверках. У меня на тебя стоит», а? — Дерек отрицательно мотает головой. — Хорошо, не то, но без шуток, это может изменить всю мою жизнь, хотя бы из вежливости надо предупреждать.

— Нет, — Дерек не собирается сдавать позиций. — Тебе она не нужна, поэтому мы разорвем связь. Не надо ее поддерживать только потому, что ты почувствовал свою ответственность, когда узнал... все, что узнал.

Несколько секунд Стайлз смотрит на него с растущим недоумением.

— Я не хотел ее, потому что ты не хотел! В смысле, да, то, что ты ничего не сказал, не хорошо, но ты же был у меня в голове. Ты знаешь, что я... Нет, это просто... — Он останавливается, принимая решение на середине предложения и начиная двигаться в другом направлении: — Мы поговорим. Обстоятельно и не спеша. О том, что значит быть парой друг для друга и к чему это ведет, и об альфа-сексе, потому что то, что выдает интернет, меня пугает. И ты будешь говорить, а не просто молча швырять в меня своими эмоциями. Ладно?

— Нет, — Дереку очень хочется согласиться, но совесть ему не позволяет. — Пятнадцать минут назад ты был готов разорвать связь, Стайлз, и чем дольше ты с ней остаешься, тем больнее потом будет от нее отказываться. — По тому, как Стайлз дергается, Дерек понимает, что зря прятал от него эмоции, которые в нем вызывает мысль о разрыве связи. — Может, я... тебе нравлюсь, но ты даже еще не поступил в колледж, а если между нами продолжится связь, это на всю жизнь.

Стайлз пожимает плечами, демонстративно спокойно, но он по-прежнему внутренне собран:

— Ну, знаешь ли, мы во стольких смертельных передрягах побывали, так что у меня не очень большие жизненные запросы... Ого, ладно, молчу-молчу, — говорит Стайлз, когда Дерек рычит, испугавшись мысли, что может потерять Стайлза так же, как и всю свою семью. — Можешь дать мне... неделю? Принять окончательное решение насчет связи, понять, как она работает и все такое? Но она... это приятно, всего много, но приятно, может, я и не оборотень, но Лидия же тоже, у них с Джексоном уже эта связь, и ничего же страшного.

— Ты не...

Как всегда, Стайлз схватывает на лету, он повторяет, разгадав, тот же прием, который несколько минут назад показал ему Дерек, накрывая эмоциями, которые тот у него вызывает. Дерек чувствовал их по отдельности, но как одно целое они выбивают его из колеи: теплота, и симпатия, и смущение, и гнев, и надежда, и жаркое желание защищать, которое должно быть нелепо, ведь исходит от человека, но ничего подобного.

— Ты мне очень, очень нравишься, — говорит Стайлз, когда отпускает. — Можно, я тебя теперь поцелую? Мне кажется, в такие моменты принято целоваться.

Скорее всего, Стайлз чувствует желание Дерека вперед его слов, он наклоняется и целует в губы неопытно и неуклюже. Дерек удерживает его на месте, целуя в ответ, и вознаграждается ощущением счастья по их связи, которое зеркалит каждый раз, когда они касаются друг друга.

*

Следующая неделя проходит в ссорах из-за того, что Дерек скрывал все от Стайза, из-за возраста Стайлза, и стоит ли вообще оставлять связь, которая уже на той стадии, которая свойственна волкам, только если они прожили с кем-то месяцы, даже годы. Они ссорятся по любому подвернувшемуся поводу. Вся стая узнает о случившемся меньше чем за двадцать четыре часа, и каждый считает своим долгом высказаться — хотя, к удивлению Дерека, все принимают новость радостно, не считая Скотта. Впервые стая, с тех пор как он стал альфой, так единодушна по какому-то вопросу. Питера, который самодовольно заявляет, что когда у альфы есть пара, это делает стаю слаженней, он попросту игнорирует.

Когда они не ссорятся, то целуются или прикасаются друг к другу, привыкая. Дерек наотрез отказывается заняться сексом каждый раз, когда Стайлз прощупывает эту почву, он просто радуется, что может снова к кому-то прикасаться, как когда-то к Лоре, не заставляя себя, потому что это выходит естественно. Они обсуждают пару раз, что будет, если они не откажутся от связи (именно Дерек поднимает эту тему, Стайлз же цепляется за связь с той же настойчивостью, с которой добивается всего, чего хочет, и у Дерека не получается скрыть, как тепло ему становится от этого), и как справиться с учебой в колледже.

Когда неделя подходит к концу, Дерек зажимает Стайлза одного в углу и открывает рот, чтобы серьезно обсудить их связь и дальнейшее ее существование. Стайлз сбивает его с толку, закинув руки на плечи и потеревшись лицом о шею.

— Просто... давай попробуем, ладно? Все может получиться.

Дерек знает, что им нужно обсудить сотню тем, важных тем, которые надо обговорить вне зависимости от того, продлится ли их связь долго или нет, но Стайлз так светится теплотой, и это «пожалуйста» в его голове, что Дерек разрешает себе захотеть, захотеть, чтобы связь осталась. Он чувствует, как между ними спадает напряжение, которое он до этого даже не замечал.

— Иногда ты напоминаешь мне Лору, — говорит Дерек отчасти, чтобы что-то сказать, отчасти потому, что это правда.

— Расскажи мне о ней, — отвечает Стайлз, его губы задевают шею. И Дерек принимается рассказывать.

Конец

 


End file.
